Genus and species: Portulaca oleracea. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Kakegawa CY2xe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Portulaca plant, hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kakegawa CY2xe2x80x99. Portulaca xe2x80x98Kakegawa CY2xe2x80x99 is a new variety of Portulaca oleracea. The plant has a vigorous spreading growth habit and can be used as a groundcover. It can also be used in a potted or hanging basket presentation. The invention""s flowers are a unique yellow color with purplish red streaks. The flowers are single and measure approximately 4.5 centimeters in diameter when fully open. The plant performs well in hot and dry climates. The plant is very resistant to rain, heat and drought.
The new cultivar is propagated asexually from vegetative cuttings. The asexual reproduction establishes that the plant does in fact maintain the characteristics described in successive generations. xe2x80x98Kakegawa CY2xe2x80x99 has been reproduced by stem cuttings in Salinas, Calif., and all of the characteristics thereof have been determined to be firmly fixed.
The new variety originated from a hybridization made in June, 1997 between the varieties xe2x80x98Duet Yellowxe2x80x99 (not patented) and xe2x80x98Duet Rosexe2x80x99 (not patented). F1 seed was sown from this cross in February, 1998 and three plants were selected for having striped petals. Ten plants were vegetatively propagated from each selection. In June, 1998 and again in September, 1998 the plants from each selection were vegetatively propagated and evaluated for stability. One of the original selections was selected as the most appealing and most stable. This selection possessed predominantly yellow petals with numerous streaks of purplish red, a red pistil with red filaments and yellow anthers. In April, 1999 the selected line was vegetatively propagated again and stability of habit, color and petal striping was confirmed.